coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7888 (18th June 2012)
Plot Peter asks Leanne if he can take Simon for a burger later. With Simon listening, Leanne has little choice but to agree. Ken hopes peace has broken out. Eva resents Sunita staying at the Rovers for free while she has to pay rent. Karl's relieved to have an ally in wanting rid of Sunita. Tracy and Beth are furious to find that Steve's put No.13 up for sale. Tracy's adamant that he can't sell the house without her permission but Steve refuses to listen. Fed up with Eva and Karl's sniping, Sunita announces that she's moving back home to Dev. Karl's relieved. Stella's annoyed to hear that Peter's already trying to call the shots over Simon and advises Leanne to cancel their night out before a precedent is set. Tracy and Beth form an alliance, determined to scupper Steve's plans to sell No.13. When Peter turns up to collect Simon, Leanne tells him that she's changed her mind as Simon needs to get into a routine. Peter's furious. Simon's upset about his cancelled evening. Leanne apologises and agrees to work out a rota for the time he will spend with his dad. Simon's placated. Carla's worried that Peter will regret choosing her over Simon, however Peter assures her that he can't live without her and he's done the right thing. Eva prepares for her date with Jason, hoping to make Nick jealous. Stella and Leanne disapprove. As Sunita prepares to leave, she tells Karl she now realises that she was just meaningless sex to him. Sunita returns Karl's £7,000 telling him that she won't keep his secrets any more and swans out deeply hurt. Eva listens at the door. Eva confronts Karl and asks him what's going on. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie *Carla Connor - Alison King *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast *Estate Agent - Michelle Abrahams *Shirley - Paida Noel Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars Notes *Only two episodes were transmitted on the week of 18th June due to Euro 2012 football coverage. This episode was transmitted at 7.30pm. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva spots a wad of bank notes sticking out of Karl's pocket and overhears Sunita telling him she is not going to keep his little secrets any longer; Peter and Leanne discuss a few ground rules regarding Simon; and Tracy and Beth are horrified to see No 13 on the market. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,490,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2012 episodes